<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Digimon World Ark by EmeraldTart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398788">Digimon World Ark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTart/pseuds/EmeraldTart'>EmeraldTart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BoBoiBoy (Cartoon), Digimon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTart/pseuds/EmeraldTart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A train trip goes extremely wrong, Boboiboy realized that wasn't the train they were supposed to ride. Now, they are in a strange place called the Digital World, and have to defeat the Bagra Army who were seeking to control the Digital World.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work in Ao3, so... Enjoy?</p><p>- The group doesn't have Jam Kuasa/Power Watches, so they have no superpowers. </p><p>- Ochobot is a cat.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It was supposed to be a simple school trip using a train. So how, pray does tell... </em>
</p><p>"RUN!!!"</p><p>A group of five kids, about 11 years old, are running away from a giant insect. In their hands are small creatures that ranged from having fur, to simply only having a head. </p><p>
  <em>... Do they have to run for their lives right now!!?</em>
</p><p>We should start from the beginning, should we?</p><p> </p><p>Xxx</p><p> </p><p>Three hours ago... </p><p>Pulau Rintis Elementary School are having a school trip on April 1st. They had been notified as so. 

However, this doesn't stop a particular person from forgetting about it.</p><p>"Atok, why didn't you wake me up!!?" Boboiboy half yelled as he zips up his orange jacket. He swipe his trusty cap and puts it on his head.</p><p>"I did, but you wouldn't wake up. In fact, you kept saying ten more minutes." his grandfather said.</p><p>Boboiboy chuckled sheepishly, it was his fault. </p><p>He grabbed his bag and shook his grandfather's hands, "See you next week, Tok."</p><p>"Alright, take care of yourself."</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>Boboiboy walked to the train station. It seems as if everyone had left, until he saw four other kids. </p><p>"Eh? Why are you guys still here?"</p><p>Yaya, Ying, Fang and Gopal are still at the station. Fang glared at Gopal, "We're waiting for Gopal to finish pack his things. And when we arrived, the train had left."</p><p>"Sorry, I played video games until midnight. I overslept." said Gopal.</p><p>Yaya checked the schedule for the train. She smiled and pulled up her phone for everyone to see; "There's another train coming in 30 minutes. We can wait here."</p><p>And so, they did. However, it was apparent that the train wouldn't come. </p><p>They had been waiting for an hour. </p><p>"Hey, Yaya. Is it true that another train will come?" Ying asked the pink girl.</p><p>Yaya checked her phone again, and saw that the train was delayed due to unknown causes. </p><p>"I... I don't think will be able to go on the trip." she sadly says.</p><p>Meanwhile, the boys are talking with each other when Gopal clenched his stomach and nudged at Boboiboy and Fang.</p><p>"What is it!?" Fang snapped.</p><p>"I need to go to the toilet... Can you accompany me?"</p><p>"Just go by yourself, Gopal." Boboiboy deadpanned.</p><p>"Dey, the station's toilet is scary. It's dark."</p><p>The two sighed. He's right about that bit. </p><p>"Yaya, Ying. We're gonna go to the toilet." Boboiboy said.</p><p>"Oh, alright." say Yaya. </p><p>Xxx</p><p>Boboiboy tried to open the door to the toilet, but it was locked. They go to the counter and asked the guy behind it, "Oh, we're fixing things in there. Here, you can go use the staff toilet. Lock when you're done, I'm gonna go on my break."</p><p>They opened the room used by the staffs. Gopal rushed towards the toilet, while Boboiboy and Fang waited. Then, something caught the purple haired boy's eyes. </p><p>"Psst, hey, Boboiboy."</p><p>"Are you going to the toilet too?"</p><p>"Not that. Doesn't it seems like something behind those boxes are glowing?"</p><p>He pointed towards a pile of cardboard boxes. There was something behind it that is dimly glowing with a faint rainbow light. </p><p>Boboiboy approached the boxes and look behind. There was a metal door. It has a glass panel, so he can see what's on the other side; a metal room. </p><p>Yaya and Ying entered the staff room, and saw Boboiboy and Fang moving the boxes away. </p><p>"What are you two doing?" Yaya asked.</p><p>"There's an elevator behind the boxes." Fang replied.</p><p>"An elevator?"</p><p>Fang pushed the final box aside, showing the door. </p><p>At the same time, Gopal finished his 'business' and saw everyone, "Did I miss something?" </p><p>Yaya's phone rang, along with the other's phones. </p><p>There was a message. </p><p>The sender's name was not stated, however. Which is weird enough. </p><p>'Enter the elevator and take the black train.'</p><p>"Huh?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group is finally in the Digital World. But still, what is happening back in the Human World!!?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Take the black train...?"</p><p>Suddenly, a crashing sound was heard outside. Ying went to the nearest window and pointed, "Hey, look!"</p><p>There was a red car on the railway, fortunately no one was injured. </p><p>"Did a car just appeared from thin air!!?" Fang yelled, clearly shocked at what just happened. At the same time, the skies changed. It turned from blue into a slightly brighter tone with pulsing lines across it. A bright light shone from the skies, and everything became weird.</p><p>The whole place is falling apart. It's like some sort of infection, the some of the ground and building turned green, before turning into a muted red hue.</p><p>"What... What in the world is happening?" Fang said.</p><p>The elevator's doors opened, and he was dragged into it by Boboiboy, "We need to go!"</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"We have no choice!"</p><p>Fang hesitated before running inside the elevator with the other's. </p><p>The 'infection' stops at the door. It seems as if some sort of otherworldly force was preventing it from reaching inside. </p><p>"So, what do we do now?"</p><p>"No idea..."</p><p>"So you dragged us in without thinking!!?"</p><p>"Stop, both of you!" Yaya yelled, "Don't you see what happened just now? Whatever that thing is, it stopped right before the door."</p><p>Fang tsked, "You're right... Still, how long are we going to stay here?"</p><p>The light above the door lit up, and the elevator started to descend below. </p><p>"It's... Moving?" Ying said. Everyone was scared. The strange pillar of light, the 'infection' as they called it, and this strange elevator they're currently in.</p><p>There was only darkness that could be seen through the glass. However, everything brightens up, and they later learnt that the whole elevator was made of glass. </p><p>They finally stopped in a wall of some sort of room. Ahead was a flight of stairs, and a hallway. They can see a light coming from it.</p><p>The elevator opened, and the small group slowly stepped out. Gopal was the last to get out, and as soon as he did, the doors closed. He desperately tried to open it, but there was no buttons to open it. </p><p>"I guess we need to go ahead." Boboiboy said. It was quite a long hallway, with greyish brick stones and moss. There's also puddles of water everywhere they go. However, that wasn't for long. </p><p>Yaya watched as the stones blended into a blue, steel wall with LED lights on it. Finally, they arrived at the end of the path. </p><p>They were in an empty room. The only thing in there was... A black train. </p><p>It looks like one of those old steam trains you'd saw in the movies, but they swore the train has a pair of eyes. </p><p>The group approached the train. And it's doors opened. </p><p>"All aboard.", a deep voice said. </p><p>"... Should we?" Fang asked. They stood there, unmoving, until a loud sound came from the door they came from. A group of what looked like rubber dolls wearing gas masks appeared. They were carrying guns, so they knew those are bad news.</p><p>They were right when those creatures started to shoot at them. </p><p>"Go! Go! GO!" Boboiboy yelled. They all stumbled into the train, the doors started to close, when one of those creatures tried to pry it open. It grabbed Gopal's feet, and he responded with a girly shriek.</p><p>Ying grabbed a nearby wrench and swung it to the creature. Hard. </p><p>The result of the blow was the creature being thrown back several feet back. The door closed, and the train started to move.</p><p>"What... Was that...?" Ying said, dropping the wrench on a seat.</p><p>"No idea... But why did they try to kill us?" Gopal said.</p><p>Fang leaned through the window, the train going through a very dark tunnel, "No, more importantly... Where are we going?"</p><p>There was a light at the end of the tunnel, the train is flying through rainbow coloured tunnel. They watched in awe and shock. Wherever they're going, it's definitely somewhere that no human have ever gone to. </p><p>The calm ride was interrupted as the train suddenly shake. Outside, a large, demonic looking dragon crouched on top of the roof. It's blank, red eyes shows nothing but pure hostility.</p><p>It started to scratch on the roof, attempting to pry it open. </p><p>"We need to go to the control room!" Boboiboy yelled.</p><p>Yaya opened the door, leading everyone out. The 'head' of the train and the passanger car they're currently in was separated by a coal cart.</p><p>"Climb over, quick!" a voice yelled.</p><p>"Wait, did this train just talks!!?" Ying yelled. Things are getting really weird right now.</p><p>The dragon saw them. Boboiboy swiftly dodged the claws, which break the metal piece that held the two carriages together. </p><p>Boboiboy leapt towards the ladder, and gripped it. He didn't dare to look down, and climbed it, being helped by Fang who lift him up. </p><p>"I... I think we lost it..." Boboiboy said. </p><p>He looked, and the dragon was gone. The only thing that fell was the passenger's car. </p><p>A wave of dread hit the group. A breath of hot and stinky air confirmed their thoughts. </p><p>"On the count of tree. Run." Boboiboy whispered. </p><p>One... </p><p>Two... </p><p>Three!</p><p>They all ran in separate directions, the girls ran in one way, Gopal ran to the other. Fang threw a piece of coal at the surprised dragon, and it hits its eye. </p><p>"Get ready to disconnect the carts!" Boboiboy yelled at Yaya.</p><p>The three made it to the head of the train. They didn't see anyone in it. </p><p>"This train has no conductor!?" Gopal yelled, "Is it haunted!?" he added. Ying elbowed him, "Don't say nonsense! We have more important things to do!"</p><p>Boboiboy ran under the dragon, and he and Fang leapt down and ran inside. Yaya pulled the metal piece, and shut the door close.</p><p>Without the two carts on the back, the train went faster, and finally they lost the dragon for real. </p><p>The group of five sighed in relief. Although, they became worried. If they almost died with dealing with that, how will they survive to whatever place the train is going?</p><p>The train finally made it to its destination. It rode through the skies by rails that stands using air alone, before stopping at a field of grass. </p><p>The door was opened, and Boboiboy slowly peeked his head out, looking if there's perhaps anymore hostile creatures like that dragon. There wasn't any, so he motioned the others to come out. </p><p>"Where are we?" Ying said.</p><p>In the skies was a couple of dragons, different from the one that tried to kill them just a few minutes ago, and from a distance they can see a small village. </p><p>"Maybe we can ask people from that village?" Fang suggested.</p><p>"Wait, what about the train? If someone steals it, we can't return!" Gopal said.</p><p>"Sorry, but it's a one-way trip. I can't take you back to the Human World." a voice said. </p><p>"I knew it, this train talks!" Gopal yelled.</p><p>"Do you have a name?" Boboiboy asked.</p><p>The train chuckled, "Why, yes. I am Grand Locomon. Happy to be of service to you."</p><p>"I didn't quite catch your name since Devidramon attacked, though." he added. </p><p>"I'm... Boboiboy. And these are my friends; Gopal, Yaya, Ying and Fang. And, what's Devidramon?"</p><p>"And more importantly, what is this place?" Yaya asked.</p><p>"And what do you mean we can't go home!?" Gopal asked. He's starting to panic.</p><p>Ying raised her hand, "Why do you take us to this place?" </p><p>"And what's the light that shoots out of the skies?" Fang asked.</p><p>For some reasons that even the author don't know, Grand Locomon somehow started sweating from his metallic body. There's so many questions. </p><p>"Alright, first off. Me, Devidramon and every living being in the Digital World are Digital Monsters, although we call each other Digimons for the sake of convinience.</p><p>Second, the Digital World and whatever that enters it is made of data, zeroes and one's.</p><p>Third, I don't know how to. </p><p>Fourth, someone told me to go into a weird tunnel that I haven't seen before and wait for five children. I don't know who, but I think it's a woman based from the voice.</p><p>And finally... I have no idea. But it's probably has something to do with the time in the Human World being stopped. I don't know, that's all that person tells me."</p><p>The group were silenced, then Ying said; "Wait. What do you mean time has stopped in our world?"</p><p>"Well... That Digimon said... 'To open the gate to the Human World, one must conquer the time in that world, and conquer the space in this one.' But without doubt, it must be the Bagra Army." said the train. </p><p>"Speaking of Bagra Army, that person gave me this thing... Can you look under my floorboards? I can't reach a thing."</p><p>Boboiboy went into Grand Locomon, finding it a bit awkward this time since he's literally entering a living being's body. </p><p>He lifted a loose board, and five lights shot out. </p><p>'Do you want to save this world? If you do, say your name.'</p><p>They might not know what dangers lays ahead, but they do know that they're the only ones that can save this world and theirs. </p><p>The light formed into a mic shaped device, and changed into their respective colours. Boboiboy's is orange, Yaya is pink, Ying is yellow, Fang is purple and Gopal is green. </p><p>On Boboiboy's device was said, 'Do you want Grand Locomon to join your army?'</p><p>"Hey, Grand Locomon. Do you want to join my army?" Boboiboy asked.</p><p>"If it means travelling to new places and perhaps a new Zone, AND fighting against the Bagra Army... I'm in!"</p><p>Boboiboy pressed some buttons and then said the words; "Reload, Grand Locomon." Grand Locomon dissappear in a glow of white light. The orange boy landed on the grass, and saw a hologram of Grand Locomon projected by the screen. </p><p>"This... Is unexpected. But very convenient since you can carry me anywhere." he said.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. You should go to that village, I heard Jijimon lives there. He's a treasure trove of knowledge, I bet he know what you need to do." he added.</p><p>The group, along with their new friend, walked towards the village. So much things are going in their minds, it felt like a dream. But the fresh air hitting their faces are certainly not a game their minds are playing on them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mushroom Village, here we go!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They arrived at the Village, but they came at the worst time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They arrived at the village, and saw that it was wrecked. Actually, it was more of being near destroyed, but you get it.</p><p>"What happened here?" Yaya said. Many Digimons were injured, and houses and stalls were destroyed.</p><p>"Humans? How curious..." an elderly voice said. Approaching them was a Digimon that looks like an elderly man holding a strange looking staff with a cat's paw on one end.</p><p>"Are... Are you a Digimon?" Boboiboy asked, confused since the being in front of him looks like a short, old man.</p><p>"Why, yes. I am Jijimon, the chief of Floatia Village. And you youngsters are?" he asked, stroking his long beard. </p><p>"I'm Boboiboy. These are my friends, Yaya, Ying, Gopal and Fang. Oh, and this is Grand Locomon." he showed his device to Jijimon.</p><p>Immediately, Jijimon's eyes widened (not that they can see it), "A Xros Loader!? So you are the ones that the Gaia Origins called to stop Bagra Army!" he said, his voice trembling with happiness.</p><p>It take a while for them to process the old Digimon's words, but Boboiboy asked, "Wait. Can you tell us what is currently going on here? And who are the Bagra Army? Grand Locomon didn't tell that much detail last chapter."</p><p>"Is that so? Come to my place, we'll discuss things in further details there."</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Jijimon's house wasn't that far from the gate, and it was one of the buildings that are not so destroyed. </p><p>"You see," he began, "The Human World and the Digital World are parallel to each other. They exist together, but never interact... Until the first computer was turned on. That was the first bridge to cross to the other world."</p><p>"So you're saying that these worlds exists at the same time, and when the first computer was created, that's when the gate to cross over appeared?" Fang said, trying to summarise Jijimon's words.</p><p>The elderly nodded, "The Digital World also had gone through wars. One of these wars was the Holy War, born from Digimons who wanted to rule the world as their own ruler."</p><p>"Many powerful groups appear, the Royal Knights, the Seven Demon Lords, the Three Great Angels, Olympos XII, Warrior Ten, and the Sovereigns."</p><p>"Many were killed... Until the leader of the Royal Knights, Imperialdramon, makes a treaty of peace to the other groups. They all agreed that the war had no meaning. Even if one group had won, it will meant nothing since the world is no longer a place to live."</p><p>"And so, with all the members combined, they created the Gaia Origins. And for centuries they fixed the world back to its former state."</p><p>"Man... The Digital World's history is far more interesting than ours..." Gopal commented. </p><p>"But what about Bagra Army? Where do they come from?" Ying asked.</p><p>"I will be getting to that. Wait up." Jijimon went to a nearby bookshelf, and took a very worn out book. He opened a few pages and gave the children a look. </p><p>It was a picture of a trio of Digimons, the Three Great Angel's. </p><p>"On the left was Cherubimon, he guards the Kernel, the headquarters of the Three Great Angels." he pointed to a picture of Cherubimon. He was a large, rabbit like Digimon. However, the illustration are very old, so they couldn't make out the details.</p><p>Gopal fiddled with his Xros Loader. Fang, who was sitting beside the taller boy, peered over; "What are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm trying to search for Cherubimon's image." </p><p>"That's not going to work. It's not a cell-"</p><p>A screen popped from the Xros Loader. It was a picture of Cherubimon. And you can imagine their surprise when they saw the image. </p><p>"... He's pink." Gopal said. </p><p>"All Cherubimons are pink. That's normal." say Jijimon. He, too, was surprised that the device has such functions. </p><p>"... Um... What about the other two? Who are they?" Yaya asked. She secretly felt sorry for the late(?) Cherubimon.</p><p>"On the right was Ofanimon. She is the kind and compassionate one, and her kindness is capable of purifying all corrupted Digimons."</p><p>"And finally, their leader, Seraphimon. He creates the law, and rules the Angel and Holy type Digimons with fairness."</p><p>Boboiboy looks at the illustration of the trio, before noticing something, or rather someone, at the side. </p><p>"Wait. Why are they called the Three Great Angels if there's four of them?"</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Gopal asked.</p><p>Boboiboy pointed to the left. Almost hidden by the illustration of Cherubimon was a black haired figure. He wore a robe that hid most of his features, but they could clearly see a pair of wings sprouting from his head. </p><p>Jijimon looked at the figure and sighed, "He's the reason you're in this world. He didn't agree that the Digital World share rulers with other groups that tried to kill them before."</p><p>"Wait. Are you saying that there's Digimons that doesn't like the peace treaty?" Ying asked in disbelief. </p><p>"He was young at that time, but now... He's the most feared Digimon."</p><p>"Who is he?" Boboiboy asked.</p><p>"Bagramon. The founder of the Bagra Army itself. And he's the one who wants to conquer both worlds."</p><p>Gopal fainted at this revelation.</p><p>"Don't mind him, this happens many times before." Ying said to a surprised Jijimon. </p><p>"But how do he conquer the Digital World And the Human World?" Yaya asked.</p><p>"Grand Locomon said that to open the gate to the Human World, one must conquer the time of that world and the space of the Digital World... But what does it really means?" Ying added.</p><p>"Normally a gate can appear, but Bagramon won't wait. To put it simply, if he conquer the Digital World, he can rip a space-time continuum to go to the Digital World. And since he's almost succeed, the time in the Real World had halted."</p><p>"That actually worse than what it sounds like, right?" Gopal asked.</p><p>"You're awake already?"</p><p>"Like I said, this happened a lot." Fang said. </p><p>"We can't let Bagra Army conquer the worlds. Jijimon, is there a way to stop them?" Boboiboy asked.</p><p>"Bagramon is simply too powerful. Even though Grand Locomon is the same level as him, he won't even be able to beat the Three Officers and the Death Generals."</p><p>He pointed his cat paw staff towards the group, "It will take years before you can even manage to beat their strategist. Tell me, are you willing to do this?"</p><p>"You said that the time in the Real World is paused, right? So that means we have as much time as we need." say Yaya.</p><p>Ying nodded, "The only time limit here is to stop Bagra Army before they fully conquer the Digital World."</p><p>"We're willing to do this. Tell us where to start!" Boboiboy said.</p><p>Jijimon looks at the eyes of the children. He missed the time where he could fight, but at least, his experience and knowledge will be useful to them.</p><p>He was about to thank them, when an explosion was heard outside. </p><p>"Run! Mad Leomon is attacking!"</p><p>"Mad Leomon? But why would they sent the strategist here!?" he looks towards the children, 'Can it be the Bagra Army got wind of their arrival? Or was it pure coincidence?' </p><p>He then realised the children are leaving, "Wait, if the Bagra Army knew you're here, you will be hunted down!"</p><p>"That's alright! We'll let them know that they won't succeed in their goal!" Boboiboy said to Jijimon, "Besides, they'll know about us, sooner or later!"</p><p>And he left. </p><p>Jijimon was shocked. The children are really something else. Maybe, they will be able to save the world. </p><p>He went and go to pack his things. They will need as much help as they could, and he will help them tp the best of his abilities. </p><p>Jijimon paused as he looked at the picture of the Three Angels. He smiled a bit, "Sometimes I wish I can rewind time... But I'm glad nonetheless." he puts the book in his bag. </p><p>"We'll meet again, my friends."</p><p>Xxx</p><p>"Alright, how do we beat them?" Fang asks.</p><p>"We ram them with Grand Locomon." Boboiboy answered. Clearly, he didn't think of a plan. </p><p>"Hey, we can help you!" a voice said from Boboiboy's Loader.</p><p>There was a picture of a yellow Dino with green eyes. </p><p>"Wha- who are you, and how did you get in here?" Boboiboy asked.</p><p>"We've been here all the time. Waiting for you." Another voice came from Yaya's device.</p><p>Boboiboy looked at the name and calls out, "Agumon, reload!"</p><p>Agumon wasn't that tall, he reached Boboiboy's neck. Despite that, he seems eager to help. </p><p>"Nice to meet you." Boboiboy said, shaking Agumon's claw. </p><p>"Nice to meet you too!" he said excitedly.</p><p>The others reloaded their Digimons. Fang stared at his Digimon, which is a purple imp with matching red bandana and gloves. </p><p>"I wonder if you guys will be enough." he said. </p><p>"Agumon has a lot of raw power. We can make it." he held out his hand, "I'm Impmon."</p><p>Fang shook the imp's hand, "I'm Fang."</p><p>'I feel like I've made a deal with the devil's kid or something... Not that he's an actual demon.' he thought. </p><p>Yaya's partner was a blue and white rabbit named Lunamon. Ying's a white cat named Tailmon. And honestly their personality was similar to the other's friend.</p><p>Lunamon is shy, like how Ying was when they were 10. Tailmon, meanwhile was friendly like Yaya.</p><p>Gopal stares at Patamon, who looks like a hamster with wings. He gently pat his partner's head, "It's alright. You can fly after all."</p><p>Patamon sweat dropped, 'I can't really fly, though...'</p><p>Jijimon walked towards the group, "Mad Leomon is the strategist of Bagra Army... He's not really bright, though. They're searching for a Green Zone's Code Crown."</p><p>"Code Crown?" Agumon asked.</p><p>"Wait, how come you didn't know about that? You're a Digimon." Boboiboy asked, "Eheh, I was sleepy, I guess."</p><p>They all fell down at the reptile's remark, but they get back up. </p><p>"Basically, Bagramon splitted the Digital World into 108 Zones to make conquering the world easier. If you get your hands on the Code Crown, that means you have taken this Zone." Jijimon explained. </p><p>"So... Where is it?" Yaya asked.</p><p>"I have asked the remaining Digimons to move to another place. I'll guide you to the temple. Its below the Mushroom Village."</p><p>"Wait, we want to follow, too!"</p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>There was two dragon Digimons. One red and has a mic on his hand, the other is purple and looks a bit younger, with a hammer tail. </p><p>"Shoutmon, Gumdramon, I told you to-" </p><p>"Yeah, I know. But I want to help! Plus, I want to be the King of the Digital World!"</p><p>He grinned, "I want to protect others too!"</p><p>Gumdramon nodded, "And I want to do that too!"</p><p>Jijimon sighed, he could feel a headache coming in. Boboiboy puts a reassuring hand on Jijimon's shoulder, "Just let them come with us. I mean, the more the merrier, right?" </p><p>"Alright. But we definitely need to find food for fourteen people." he said. </p><p>He cleared his throat, "Now that's settled, let's head to Mushroom Village, pronto!"</p><p>"How long will we reach there?" Gopal asks.</p><p>"Two months."</p><p>"Two months!!?" they all yelled.</p><p>"Wait, I has Grand Locomon. We can ride him." Boboiboy said. </p><p>Xxx</p><p>"Alright, make sure to stay on the ground. We don't want any Bagra Army to saw us." Boboiboy said to the train Digimon. </p><p>"Yes, sir. We'll arrive in our destination in 1 hour."</p><p>"Keep watch, everyone. The Bagra Army might be anywhere in this Zone." warned Tailmon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fix doesn't have a consistent update since I have school. So please, be patient with me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>